


Marry Me

by Jane_dee01, Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, NSFW-Art, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_dee01/pseuds/Jane_dee01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Romance can happen anywhere!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: JC Quickie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Marry Me

=/\=

"Kathryn, will you marry me?" Chakotay asked, as Kathryn rode him closer to the edge of a release.

"What?" Her head snapped back to him, eyes locking while her hips slowed.

"I wanted to ask you in a more romantic way but I can’t wait any longer," he chuckled, running his rough hands along her thighs. “I love you and-”

"Yes!" she blurted.

Yes?" He repeated, dimples pressing deep into his cheeks.

"Yes!" Kathryn cried, circling hips fasted.

"You are an amazingly beautiful woman," Chakotay groaned.

"Let's celebrate by consummating our marriage - now, and all night long." Kathryn's breath grew heavy as the coil in her belly began to tighten.

"Aye, aye, wife," he smiled, content in knowing that no matter, what they were bonded forever - even without a ring.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and viewing. We love to hear what everyone thinks.


End file.
